Talk:Arachnos Flier
Description Need to double check the description of the Arachnos Flier. I added the description of the one that is seen during a low level mission that does not attack. - Snorii 07:41, 3 July 2006 (PDT) :Currently, the description you get when you bring up the info on the Flier is the same as the one for drones and the Arachnos Cruise Missile. I'm pretty sure that's a bug, though. -- Eabrace 16:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Patch Watchlist This was supposed to have been fixed in the latest patch, but there are still questions about whether it is spawning correctly on Live. So, for now, I suggest it be left on the watchlist. - Sister Leortha 12:47, 17 August 2006 (PDT) Transport I'm THIS close to being completely certain this thing never cons as a Giant Monster, but that it ALWAYS cons as Transport. I think this change was made int he Issue 9 era, but I'm not sure. --GuyPerfect 02:00, 5 July 2007 (EDT) : I've never seen it in GV, so I can't comment, but in MI it is only ever a Transport. Kalon 02:51, 5 July 2007 (EDT) :: Well, I have distinct memories of it conning as Giant Monster in Mercy. But they changed that. And I saw it in Grandville the other day, but didn't pay closest attention. I'm THIS close to sure it was a Transport. --GuyPerfect 12:46, 5 July 2007 (EDT) ::: The one in the STF definitely cons as "Transport". --Eabrace 23:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::: As does the one in Mercy. --Eabrace 05:07, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Aaaand so does the one in Grandville. --Eabrace 07:10, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Statesman's Task Force I assume that the Arachnos Flier in STF is scaled down to a Monster. Is this correct? - Snorii 10:56, 22 October 2007 (EDT) :Not entirely certain yet. The non STF fliers spawn with the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta designations, but the STF flier is just "Arachnos Flier" (or maybe "Flyer".) However, I checked the HP on the last attempt we made on the STF last night and it has 28,270. Will have to check and see how much the one in Grandville proper has. --Eabrace 23:47, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Flier in Mercy also has 28,270 HP. --Eabrace 05:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :The Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta versions of the Flier also spawn with 28,720 HP. So, aside from the fact that the one in the STF doesn't launch Arachnos Cruise Missiles and doesn't use the Force Bubble, there appears not to be very much difference. One thing I haven't checked, however, is whether the STF version has a level. The ones in Grandville definitely don't. --Eabrace 07:16, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Additional Info Notes from info I'm currently compiling: * There are at least three versions of the Flier: Alpha, Beta, Gamma * I suspect (but have not yet seen) a fourth version of the Flier: Delta * The hangar the Flier spawns from is located just above the SG base portal. When the Flier spawns, you can see the beam from its search light protruding from the hangar before the Flier exits the red energy doors/windows on the hangar (but you can't see inside to view the Flier.) The Flier exits headed directly for its first waypoint. * Each Flier follows a flight plan that includes four waypoints. * The first waypoint for each Flier is SE of the central tower. * The second waypoint for each Flier is SW of the central tower. * The third waypoint for each Flier is NE of the central tower. * The fourth waypoint is either randomly selected from a set of possible locations or is dependent on the Flier version. * Exit point from the map appears to be tied to the fourth waypoint location. * While flying from fourth waypoint to zone exit, the Flier does not raise its shield and is still vulnerable. * Need to get the names of the attacks the Flier responds with: one from laser cannon on nose, one missile swarm similar to the one employed by Malta Titans. * In addition to the Bane Spiders, the Flier also summons Arachnos Cruise Missiles when attacked. --Eabrace 16:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) I just got done fighting Arachnos Flier Delta. Name confirmed. Sadyschick 03:16, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Excellent. Thanks. --Eabrace 04:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Arachnos Transport Transponder? Just killed Gamma on Victory. I looked through the combat text and it mentions a couple of players defeating "Arachnos Transport Transponder". What is that? I wasn't able to link it in chat with [] Sadyschick 01:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :You know, I'm not really sure. I've seen it mentioned before though. Checking through the demos I recorded of the Fliers, I found it captured in each one. Here are some an examples: :Alpha: 0 755 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 755 POS 3395.84375 -417.96875 1927.3125 0 755 PYR 0 1.153553 0 0 755 NPC Puddle 0 755 MOV READY 0 0 755 HP 160.00 0 755 HPMAX 160.00 0 824 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 824 POS 1520.84375 -446.109375 1076.0625 0 824 PYR 0 2.147573 0 0 824 NPC Puddle 0 824 MOV READY 0 0 824 HP 160.00 0 824 HPMAX 160.00 0 1661 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 1661 POS 940.859375 -455.171875 699.484375 0 1661 PYR 0 0.944932 0 0 1661 NPC Puddle 0 1661 MOV READY 0 0 1661 HP 160.00 0 1661 HPMAX 160.00 0 1091 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 1091 POS 940.859375 -455.78125 699.484375 0 1091 PYR 0 -0.785398 -0 0 1091 NPC Puddle 0 1091 MOV READY 0 0 1091 HP 160.00 0 1091 HPMAX 160.00 0 766 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 766 POS 1919.203125 -419.234375 -161.375 0 766 PYR 0 0.515418 0 0 766 NPC Puddle 0 766 MOV READY 0 0 766 HP 160.00 0 766 HPMAX 160.00 :Delta: 0 1018 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 1018 POS 818.46875 -461.0625 1500.5625 0 1018 PYR 0 -2.99433 -0 0 1018 NPC Puddle 0 1018 MOV READY 0 0 1018 HP 160.00 0 1018 HPMAX 160.00 :Gamma: 0 1013 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 1013 POS 3396 -418.203125 1934.5 0 1013 PYR 0 -0.846757 -0 0 1013 NPC Puddle 0 1013 MOV READY 0 0 1013 HP 160.00 0 1013 HPMAX 160.00 0 829 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 829 POS 3396 -417 1934.5 0 829 PYR 0 1.325359 0 0 829 NPC Puddle 0 829 MOV READY 0 0 829 HP 160.00 0 829 HPMAX 160.00 0 863 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 863 POS 1565.28125 -460.8125 1076.09375 0 863 PYR 0 1.165825 0 0 863 NPC Puddle 0 863 MOV READY 0 0 863 HP 160.00 0 863 HPMAX 160.00 0 1083 NEW "Arachnos Transport Transponder" 0 1083 POS 1750.25 -460.921875 -1431.609375 0 1083 PYR 0 -0.527689 -0 0 1083 NPC Puddle 0 1083 MOV READY 0 0 1083 HP 160.00 0 1083 HPMAX 160.00 :If I'm reading that correctly (and I'm not exactly an expert on demo files), it looks like the transponder appears like a puddle (?) with 160 HP. I just checked in the game and each of those locations appear to be at the Flier's waypoints and about 17 feet off the ground. Pure speculation on my part: Those are the Fliers' navigation beacons. That doesn't explain, however, what the effect of destroying the transponders would be or why they appear to respawn in a couple of instances. :(Now I just need to capture the first waypoint and the Delta Flier's last waypoint and put a map together with the info for the flight paths. . .) --Eabrace 16:31, 5 July 2008 (UTC) More Data I followed Arachnos Flier Beta with a stopwatch yesterday. If left unchallenged, the Flier will wait at each drop point for exactly 2 minutes. Travel time varies from 23 seconds to 1 minute. It stopped near the following coordinates: Second Stop: 880.3 -483.5 811.7 Third stop: 1681.6 -462.4 1011.6 Fourth stop: 3888.2 -502.2 2618.3 Sadyschick 04:19, 26 September 2008 (UTC)